


BARE: a Supernatural fan fic

by Mablatz_destiel76



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BARE: a pop opera - Freeform, Based on a Musical, Bi Dean, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Catholic School, Doubt, Drug Use, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mablatz_destiel76/pseuds/Mablatz_destiel76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is Dean's roommate at St. Michaels Catholic boarding school. Dealing with forbidden love, drugs, sex and life. Can the two lovers make it to graduation alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	BARE: a Supernatural fan fic

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that don't know, BARE: a pop opera is a real thing. I do not own it or any or the characters nor do I own Supernatural. I just thought it'd be fun to mix them together a bit. For those of you that did know this here is a simple breakdown of how Laid out the characters  
> Dean-Jason  
> Cas-Peter  
> Charlie-Nadia  
> Jo-Ivy  
> Garth-Matt  
> Rufus- the Father  
> Anna-Sister Chantel
> 
> I do apologize for the butchering of some of the songs but I didn't want to copy everything, plus i do plan to change the ending so... with out further ado. Enjoy your read!

Castiel hated mass; I mean down right loathed it. Father Rufus was always talking about how important it was for the students of Saint Michael’s to be praying together at least twice a week, that we all most ask the blessings of the Angels and Saints for our saving. Castiel always sat there bored out of his mind; he almost always fell asleep, having nightmares of his classmates finding out about his secret.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

He sat in his pew as usual, head bowed in pretend prayer. He heard the quite amens being uttered through out the congregation. All of them, one by one, raising their requests for forgiveness and healing up to the lord, hoping that he would hear and listen. He looked up and saw the Father rise and start toward the pulpit.  
“Today is the day of the Epiphany, the day the three wise men paid tribute to the baby Jesus. Imagine how it would have felt to see that their journey had come to an end. Seniors, today also marks the start of your last semester here at St. Michael’s, you’ve lived together, studied together, and most importantly you’ve prayed together. I ask the blessing of the holy trinity to come fill these young people with love and strength for the final stretch of the journey. I also pray that you save these children, for one of them is hiding in the flock, trying to poison the rest with his homoerotic tendencies. Please let them all cast out this evil including this young boy, amen.”

Everyone amened, everyone except Castiel. How did he know? Did he accidently relay it in a previous confession; no he wouldn’t have done that. Maybe it’s someone else?

Father stepped away from the pulpit and allowed a small brunet to approach.

“Our first reading today is the story of how the best efforts of a parent could go horribly wrong.”

“Mom!” Castiel was dumbfounded.

“On his ninth birthday Castiel asked for an easy bake oven, his father was furious. To me it seemed that his link to his cousins Barbie’s was becoming a problem. We sent him to Catholic boarding school hoping for the best, but when he locked eyes with his roommate Dean I thought to my self. Here you wanted grandbabies, instead you’re going to receive Christmas cards from San Francisco.”

As his mother left the stand the entire congregation turned towards him and lunged. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

With a gasp Castiel woke up, right at the end of mass thankfully. That may have been one of the worst nightmares he’s ever had. He let the pews empty out, watching the chapel become vacant. He made his way to the front and knelled in front of the railing and started to pray.

“Hail Mary, full of grace. The lord is with the. Blessed are thou amongst women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holly Mary mother of God, pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death.”

“Hey little boy. Want a lollipop, a puppy?” Castiel huffed at the voice behind he as he started to get up. “What about a baseball bat? There’s one in my pants.”

“I’m sorry. My mother said to never talk to strangers.” Castiel smirked, loving the green eyes staring back at him.

“Does that mean a kiss is out of the question then?” 

“I’ll take a chance.” He laughed as he lent forward and pecked Dean on the lips. “So where were you? Online?”

“Asleep?” Dean countered pointing at a drool stain on his uniform jacket. Cas scuffed and turned to walk away. “Oh come on Cas. You know I’m joking.”

Nothing made Castiel feel better then hearing Dean’s nickname for him. Sure it was just the first three letters of his name, and everyone has started calling him that, but Dean started it. He was the reason it sounded perfect. He turned around, grabbing Dean into a hug and a quick kiss. 

“I love you Dean. I don’t know what I’d do with out you. I still can’t believe how lucky I am.” Dean laughed.

“Lucky eh? I’m the lucky one. You take my hand and I go breathless. I look into those big blue eyes and I get lost. I’ll be with you always, even just to whisper in the hallways. You and I, how bout we go fall asleep together tonight? Do I need to bring my baseball bat?” Dean wiggeled his eyebrows seductively “Need some help there?”

“Well its hard to argue with a hard on, wanna lend some help?”

“If I had the time” Dean said leading them into the still busy hallways of the school.

“Hey Dean.”  
“What’s up Dean-o?”  
“Dean, did you find a date for prom yet?”  
“Dean!”

Dean smiled and made small talk, slowly moving away from Cas.

“Its always the same,” Cas said under his breath. Suddenly he remembered the auditions tonight.

Cas: Hey, there are auditions after school. Maybe you’d like to come try out with me?

Dean: You said the same thing last year. Actings not my thing. You know I don’t sing and dance, plus I might go out for baseball. 

Cas: You haven’t mentioned baseball. You haven’t played since we were twelve? And as for “acting’s not my thing” I think we’re the best act this schools ever seen. 

Dean: Then take a bow 

Cas: You know what I mean! Just forget about it. Its whatever

Dean: I’m sorry.  
Dean: Just think about tonight. The two of us together, holding each other. ;)

Cas smiled at that.

Cas: Fine…. Love you

Dean: You and I - Together forever and always

“You and I, forever and always” Cas mumbled under his breath as he walked into his class.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I just finished writing this half today, and plan on writing at least the next if not next two chapter tonight as well, but we shall see.
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry for any and all grammatical or spelling errors.


End file.
